Amor de Hombre
by Liss83
Summary: El amor nos transforma de mil maneras y no siempre de la mejor


**_Ay amor de hombre que estas haciéndome llorar una vez mas_**

Había llegado a casa de su ex marido a las siete de la noche. Le había enviado la foto del acta de divorcio ya firmada y el rubio le había respondido casi al instante con un SMS diciéndole que fuera a verlo a dicha hora.

Se había puesto su mejor vestido, elegante pero casual. Su maquilla era suave tal como al rubio le gustaba. Había hechos los arreglos pertinentes para que la niñera cuidara a sus hijos hasta el día siguiente. Había comprado el vino favorito del detective y comida francesa.

Estaciono frente a la casa y se retoco el maquillaje. Sonrió segura de misma. Se acomodo el busto, tomo las bolsas con comida en una mano, en la otra la botella de vino y bajo del automóvil

**_Sombra lunar que me hiela la piel al pasar_**

Camino con paso seguro y decidido. Convencería al detective para presentar su renuncia irrevocable a Cinco Cero al día siguiente. Ya había comprado los boletos para los cuatro y las maletas estaban listas. Se imaginaba el rostro que pondría el rubio. Casi podía sentir esas manos sobre su piel desnuda, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco mientras las bolsas caían de haciendo un ruido sordo. Pestañeo varias veces. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos tenían en frente

**_Que se enreda en mis dedos, me abraza en su brisa,_**

**_Me llena de miedo._**

La boca demandante bajaba por el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su rostro contorsionado por el placer mientras unas manos recorrían sin ningún pudor su cuerpo desnudo.

**_Ay amor de hombre que estás llegando y ya te vas una vez más_**

Las piernas del hombre que creyó que siempre estaría a sus píes, enredas en la cintura de aquel que lo poseía como tantas veces el rubio la poseío a ella en esas interminables noche de sexo, placer y desenfreno. Justo la noche que la pareja estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento

**_Juego de azar que me obliga a perder o ganar_**

Quería gritar. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia dentro de la casa y separarlos gritándoles que era suyo. Le pertenecía. Solo ella lo podía tomar y tirar cuando se le antojase. Ese impostor debía respetar su propiedad. Le demostraría que de ella nadie se burlaba. Poco o nada le importaba su maldita inmunidad

**_Que se mete en mis sueños, gigante pequeño de besos extraños_**

Ya se imaginaba su cara cuando su gente fuera por él y le dejase en claro el terrible error que había cometido cambiándola por ese mequetrefe. Detrás de su fachada de mujer sumisa y madre abnegada, ella era alguien poderosa. Con nexos dentro de la yakuza

**_Amor, amor de hombre_**

**_Puñal que corta mi puñal, amor mortal_**

De pronto Steve coloco a Danny boca abajo y le levanto las caderas para volverlo a penetrar como si no existiese un mañana, para luego, con total descaro, clavar su mira en ella, quien muda veía como el detective se contorsionaba de placer con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba cada embestida que el comandante le daba en el punto exacto.

Ese hombre que tantas veces la había hecho suya, incluso estando ella casada ya con aquel que antaño fuese su amante, se entregaba ahora sin ningún tipo de reparo a las atenciones del comandante, quien de pronto abrió los ojos para cruzarse con su mirada, y dedicarle la mas cínicas de las sonrisas

**_Te quiero, no preguntes porqué ni porqué no_**

**_No estoy hablando yo_**

-¡Steve! – fue el grito triunfal que salió de la garganta de Danny en el momento exacto en el que ambos llegaban al clímax, casi de manera simultanea

-¡dilo! – exigió el marine con un par de embestidas mas – ¡dilo! ¡quiero escucharlo de tus labios

-Te amo tanto – juro el hombre de Nueva Jersey – soy solo tuyo – pero su voz fue callada por los mas demandantes besos

**_Te quiero porque quiere quererte el corazón, no encuentro otra razón_**

¡Había sido una trampa! ¡Desde el principio! Danny nunca la había citado, siempre había sido McGarrett quien había estado detrás de todo.

Casi podía jurar que Danny no tenia idea de nada.

McGarrett le quería demostrar con hechos que Danny ya no era suyo, sino del moreno

**_Canto de gorrión que pasea por mi mente_**

**_Anda, ríndete si me estás queriendo tanto_**

¡Se vengaría! ¡Claro que se vengaría! De eso no existía la menor duda. Nadie se burlaba de ella y se iba por allí tan ufano. ¡Nadie! Ella era la gran Rachel Edwards. Ya vería ese aprendiz de Marine con ínfulas de policía lo que ella le haría

**_Ay amor de hombre que estás haciéndome reír una vez más_**

A la mañana siguiente leía el diario cuando el timbre sonó. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en su hermoso rostro mientras doblaba el diario poniéndose de pies para ir hacia la puerta principal. Ya había pensado exactamente en lo que le diría al imbécil de su ex marido

-Tío Steve – grito Charlie emocionado

-Hola Campeón – dijo levantando al pequeño en brazos – ¿Qué tal tu semana?

-Divertida – dijo el pequeño – la profesora dijo que yo era fabuloso cuando hice la mímica del poema que me enseñaste

-Por supuesto que eres fabuloso – dijo Steve – eres el hijo de Danno y mi pequeño Boo Boo – y el niño rio

-Tío Steve – dijo Grace bajando las escaleras y abrazándose al Marine – ¿Y Danno? ¿Le paso algo? – dijo preocupada

-Anoche vimos películas hasta muy tarde – dijo Steve sonriendo – y se le pegaron las sabanas. Pero yo vine por ustedes. Pasamos a comprar algo delicioso y luego vamos a despertarlo

-Si – gritaron los niños y luego fueron corriendo por sus cosas

**_Nube de gas que me empuja a subir más y más_**

**_Que me aleja del suelo, me clava en el cielo con una palabra_**

-¿Te gusto la película que viste anoche? – dijo Steve con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios

-Estas loco si crees que… – dijo la mujer pero se callo cuando Steve le entrego un sobre – ¿Qué es esto?

-Tu correspondencia – dijo el moreno – muy amablemente te la traje – y Rachel lo mira con desconfianza

**_Amor, amor de hombre, azúcar blanca, negra sal, amor vital_**

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Rachel sorprendida

-Oh, disculpa – dijo Steve con un sonrisa burlesca bailándole en los labios y entregándole el otro sobre – me equivoque de sobre. Te di el que tienes los papeles que tienes que firmar para cederle a Danno la custodia definitiva de los niños

-¿estas loco? – dijo Rachel – ese idiota nunca volverá a ver a los niños

-El problema es que cuando tú vayas a prisión acusada de lavado de dinero y trafico de influencias a favor de la Yacusa es a Danno a quien le darán la custodia definitiva y tú no volverás a tener contacto con ellos nunca mas, ya que lo mas probable es que mueras antes de llegar a la penitenciaría – explico Steve tranquilamente – La Yakusa no perdona

**_Te quiero, no preguntes porqué ni porqué no_**

**_No estoy hablando yo_**

-Firma – ordeno Steve – inventaras algo y saldrás mañana mismo de la isla de manera definitiva

-No renunciaré a ellos – susurro Rachel – son…

-¿quieres que poner en peligro a los niños? – dijo Steve

-Ya estamos listos – dijo Charlie bajando entre juegos – vamos tío

-Adiós mamá – dijo Grace le dio un beso

-Espérenme en el auto – dijo Steve y ambos chicos se fueron - ¿quieres pluma?

**_Te quiero porque quiere quererte el corazón, no encuentro otra razón_**

¿En que momento lo había perdido todo? Sus lagrimas cayeron sin control bañando su rostro mientras veía a sus hijos a lo lejos. Firmo y le llamo a Danny diciéndole que le había surgido un improvisto y no podría viajar con los niños

Al día siguiente la mujer salía de la isla para no volver nunca mas. Tenia permiso de hablar con ellos solo en sus cumpleaños y navidad.

Y una semana después exactamente Danny recibía los papeles donde cedía que a partir de ese momento la custodia irrestricta de sus hijos

**_Canto de gorrión que pasea por mi mente_**

**_Anda, ríndete si me estás queriendo tanto_**


End file.
